Sentimientos Corrompidos
by TM14Yani
Summary: Continuacion de Lucha de Emociones...  Winry lucha para recuperar a Edward mientras sombras del pasado intervienen para intentar que cada sentimiento vuelva su dueño original y no se siguan corrompiendo o eso es lo que se espera que debe suceder.
1. Chapter 1

_Despues de un año y medio de espera aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic en realidad no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que poner y hize mas de 5 modificaciones jejejejeje …. Para aquí les traigo esta historia y e__spero que sea de su agrado ….. y le quiero agradecer mucho a mi manitah linda TT^TT que me ayudo a buscarle un nombre a esta serie porque yo ni idea tenia de que poner….. Gracias Laurita! _

_Volviendo a la historia aquí les tengo el primer capitulo de esta historia…._

_Sentimientos Corrompidos_

_Capitulo1: Comenzando Nuevamente_

_Era otra mañana mas en la ciudad de Amestris donde todo seguia su curso y los ciudadanos andaban por la ciudad con plena tranquilidad. En la estacion de trenes de Amestris una chica rubia de ojos azules esperaba sentada a que a la estacion llegara uno de los trenes. _

_Esta miraba aburrida la gente que cruzaba de un lado al otro hasta que por fin oyo que anunciaba la llegada del tren; esta se paro con una cara llena de felicidad mientras veia como se paraba el tren en la estacion, rapidamente los pasajeros comenzaban a salir….. esta se alegro mas al ver que un chico rubio de unos bellos ojos ambarino salir acompañado de otro chico de cabello castaño claro con ojos medio verdosos salir del tren , rapidamente la chica fue a darle un fuerte abrazo._

_-chicos que bueno que han llegado- dijo esta mirando con una gran sonrisa a ambos chicos- ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?- pregunto._

_- Bien eso creo solo se que Edward hizo quebrar un restaurante- dijo Alphonse como una pequeña carcajada._

_- No es cierto …. Bueno quizas exagere un poco en esa cena- dijo Edward con una pequeña gotica en su cabeza- pero….. me pregunto…- dijo mirando para todos lado- ¿Dónde esta….._

_-Edward!- Grito una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes claro abalanzandose sobre Edward._

_-Angela se me encontraba raro que no estuvieras aquí- dijo Ed mientras estaba en el piso._

_-¿Cómo les fue en su viaje chicos?- dijo Angela ya parada y dandole una mano a Ed para que se parara._

_-Es una costumbre de ustedes hacer eso- dijo Winry notando que nadie se fijo en lo acontecido._

_-La verdad….. algo asi- dijo Edward tomando la mano de Angela y parandose del suelo._

_-Lo siento por venir tarde es que ya saben estamos en planes de mudanza y es algo mas complicado de lo que creen- dijo Angela con una carita como de (jejejeje)._

_-Asi que tu casa sera mas grande que la actual o mas pequeña?- pregunto Alphonse._

_- Digamos que no sera ni tan pequeña ni tan grande- dijo de forma muy rapida mientras empujaba a winry y dejaba a los chicos atrás._

_-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- dijo un Al confundido._

_-Ni idea asi que vámonos las chicas no dejan a atrás- dijo Edward mientras caminaba rapidamente atrás de las chicas._

_Estos fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano y luego de la comida fueron a los Cuarteles de Central a ver a Mustang para entregarle unos papeles acerca del viaje. Al llegar alla se encontraron con un feliz Coronel._

_-Oh! Que bueno que has vuelto Ed- dijo Mustang sonriendo._

_-Eh!...Seee aquí les traigo los informes perdone pero hubo un accidente y les cayeron un poco de Café a los hojas por un pequeño accidente- explicaba Ed mientras veia de forma extraña a Mustang- no le importa cierto?_

_-No….no te preocupes eso no es nada solo fue un accidente- dijo Mustang aun con su sonrisita._

_-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? normalmente me grita y me dice que soy un descuiadado o cosas asi- decia Ed mientras estaba en un rinconcito con Al._

_-Si,__ que le pasara al Coronel estara enfermo- dijo Al notando la rara e incomoda felicidad que presentaba Mustang en ese momento._

_-Bien Chicos!-dijo Riza llevandose a todos los presentes a un rinconcito de la oficina mientras Roy seguia con su inocente felicidad- lo que acontece es que el Coronel escucho en los pasillos unos rumores de que lo van a ascender de rango o eso es lo que creyo escuchar- dijo Riza seria._

_-Es decir que ese tipo esta todo contento….-dijo Ed señalando rapidamente a Roy y volviendo su mirada fija a Riza- solo porque cree lo van a ascender de rango y hay una posibilidad de que eso solo ocurra en su mente – dijo Edward con un tono de los mil demonios mientras le daba un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos._

_-eh… de alguna forma estas en lo correcto- dijo Riza aun seria._

_-Me largo de aquí ya habia visto eso mas de 10 veces- dijo Edward caminando hacia la puerta y arrastrodose consigo a Angela, Alphonse y Winry._

_-No, no puedes irte Edward- dijo Riza apareciendo mágicamente delante de el y empujandolo hacia adentro- tienes que terminar algunas papeles pendientes._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Edward - ¿Por qué?_

_-porque si y porque lo digo Yo- en ese momento el todo se puso negro y aparecio una cara demoniaca en la cara de Riza._

_-Eh si claro… lo hare- dijo Ed nervioso como nunca mientras se alejaba del demonio según el._

_-Bien yo tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Angela retirandose hacia la puerta- Nos vemos luego chico- dijo dandoles una sonrisa a todos._

_- Angela no me dejes- dijo Ed con un mar de lagrimas en los ojos- llevame contigo._

_- ella no te salvare de esto Edward- dijo Riza arrastrando a Ed por la oficina._

_Ya afuera del cuartel, Angela caminaba por la ciudad hasta que algo le llamo la atención y se detuvo en una reposteria._

_-Ay Dios, se ven deliciosos todos eso postres- dijo Angela observando cada uno de ellos mientras se la hacia agua la boca- Pero no se cual elegir y no se como se me metio esta ansiedad si comi hace poco… buenoh solo es un dulce pero….. ¿Cuál eligo?- dijo esta indecisa._

_-Deberias escoger ese de alli y es sumamente delicioso- dijo un chico de ojos azules claros , cabello negro y una linda piel blanca._

_-Ah… hola Leo- dijo Angela sin dejar de observar todo los postres de las vitrinas._

_-eh… ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- dijo Leo un poco confundido._

_-Te vi cuando llegaste por los espejos de alla arriba- dijo esta mientras señalaba unos espejos que habian en la tienda._

_- Ooook- dijo este mirando los espejos de arriba con una miradita de "me agarraron"._

_-pero que bueno que estas aquí, para que me ayudes cual elegir de todos estos pasteles ya que todos se ven deliciosos- dijo Angela aun indecisa._

_-Bien puedes coger este y este y este de al lado y este del fondo y este de la esquina y este de la esquina de la esquina y este proximo a la esquina de la esquina de la esquina y no olvides el que esta alla el fondo de la esquina…..- decia leo mientras se movia de un lugar a otro._

_-No ayudas!- dijo Angela con una cara de WtF mientras le salia una gota para la cabeza._

_5 minutos después…_

_-ves te lo dije que debias eligir en el que estaba en la esquina de la esquina de la otra esquina de la esquina al lado de la otra esquina- Afirmo Leo mientras comìa su postre y caminaban por las calles._

_- ¿Cuántas equinas hay?- pregunto Angela sin entender lo que dijo- lo unico que se es que esta bueno._

_-Porque estaba en la esquina- reafirmo Leo._

_-Ya deja eso de la esquina sino quieres que te enseña la esquina con mi puño- dijo Angela enseñandole mientras encendia en llamas de furia._

_-Genial! Tu lado oscuro …..- decia leo sin darle importancia a ella ya que si hablaba enserio- deberias de sacar tu lado oscuro a veces es bueno experimentar cosas nuevas._

_-Si crees que eso es mi lado oscuro no me has visto a mi 100% de maldad- dijo Angela como si nada mientras seguia caminando._

_-De verdad te vuelves tan mala – dijo Leo tomandole el paso._

_-Si, me vuelvo otra persona y trato de evitar enojarme seriamente con alguien ya que siento que cuando me molesto con esa persona no me importa nada- decia esta con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras seguia su camino._

_-Suena interesante- dijo Leo con unos ojos brillantes y una risa macabra._

_- Eres masoquista o que?- Grito Angela_

_- jeje era broma, adem__as no puedo imaginarte como una chica muy mala- dijo Leo con una sonrisa tierna._

_-Las apariencias engañan- dijo Angela deteniendose y mostrandole una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué tanto?- dijo este detiendo su paso._

_-Mucho- respondio esta- nos vemos luego Leo debo de terminar a empacar ya que estoy en eso de mudanza- dijo Angela._

_-Ok… Adios- dijo Leo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba por otro camino- oye Angela espero que nunca olvides lo que acabas de decir… Adios._

_-Ah….. ¿Qué?- dijo Angela sin entender nada y muy confundida._

_-Adios- dijo Leo mientras continuaba como el que no escucho._

_-Quiso decir- se pregunto Angela en su mente._

_En el cuartel de central…._

_-Ya!- dijo Edward proclamando victoria- hizo todos los trabajos pendientes y uno me falto ni las mas minima letra._

_-Muy bien hecho Edward ,o sea, que para hacerte trabajar debemos amenazarte con un arma en la escuela- dijo Riza seria como siempre._

_Flash Back_

_-No hare ningun trabajo- se negaba Ed actuando como un niño que no quiere hacer su tarea._

_-Si asi lo quieres- dijo riza apuntando a la cabeza con su arma a Ed el cual estaba petrificado- Haz tu trabajo sino quieres que te VUELE El CEREBRO DE UN BALAZO!- dijo Riza llena de furia mientras le salia fuego detrás de suyo- Asi que espero que termines- dijo esta mostrandole una sonrisa y retirando su pistola de Ed el cual cayo rendido al suelo mientras su alma se iba volando._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Winry asustada._

_- como creen que el coronel hace su trabajo- dijo Havoc escondido detrás del escritorio junto a los demas llenos de terror._

_Fin de flash back_

_- bien ya que termine…me voy de aquí- dijo Ed recogiendo sus cosas- Vamonos chicos!- dijo este refiriendose a Alphonse y Winry._

_- Hasta luego chicos!- se despidio Winry- Edward no se te olvide traer de tu viaje el pedidio de Elisia cierto?- dijo Winry mientras caminaban hacia la salida._

_-Eh!- dijo Edward deteniendose y pensando que iba a hacer- se me olvido!- dijo Edward con una cascada de lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Te matara hermano!- dijo Alphonse con un tono serio._

_- no puedo creer que le romperas el corazon a una niña de 6 años- dijo Winry dramáticamentee secandose con un pañuelo las lagrimas._

_- Pero fue que se me olvido, soy un humano y me equivoco y que onda con las lagrimitas!- dijo Edward._

_-Bien, vámonos espero que encuentres una buena excusa facil de entender para la pequeña Elisia… seria una pena verla llorar- dijo Winry mientras se secaba las lagrima._

_En el camino hacia el hotel donde se esponjaban los chicos; Edward se encontraba pensativo buscando una excusa para decirle a Elisia el motivo por el cual no le pudo traer su pedido a la pequeña. _

_- Oye Winry!- dijo Alphonse llamando la atención de la chica- te sigues quedando en el casa de la Señora Gracia?- pregunto este._

_-Eh …si , de alguna forma Elisia me ha cogido mucho afecto y no quiere que me valla, les juro que fue un alboroto cuando tuve que volver a Reezembo- respondio Winry._

_Flash Back_

_-….. no te vallas winry…nooooooooooooooooooo- Gritaba una pequeña niña intentando que no se fuera una chica rubia de ojos azules._

_-Volvere pronto Elisia … no te preocupes por eso- dijo la chica para tranquilizar a la pequeña._

_-Nooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritaba aun mas fuerte la niña llamando la atención de todos lo presentes- No me dejes Onee-san!- *lloraba*_

…_. Y asi siguió hasta que el tren llego y 3 personas( incluyendo la madre) tuvieron que despegarla de Winry para que se fuera…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

_En el hotel , Alphonse y Edward desempacaron todo y luego se dieron un baño bien merecido mientras Winry esperaba en la terraza de la habitación de Edward._

_- Winry mira!- dijo Edward enseñandoles un botellas llenas de alcohol que trajeron de su viaje._

_- No me digan que trajeron eso para beberselo- dijo Winry un poco extraña ya que Edward y Alphonse no acostumbraban a beber._

_- Si que nos puede hacer un poco de estas bebidas solo es un poco que tomaremos- intervino Alphonse el cual se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla ya que acababa de salir del baño- Pero he oido que en ese lugar hacen las mejores bebidas alcoholicas de toda Amestris y muy preferidas en el mundo- continuo Alphonse._

_-Genial, que estamos esperando vamos a abrir una botella en estos momentos- dijo Edward dirigiendose a abrir la botella._

_-Algo me dice de que esto no va a salir tambien- dijo Winry escuchando a su sexto sentido._

_Una hora después….._

_- y yo le dije: tuuuuu y el: queeeee y yo: ahhhh…jajajajajajajajaja- reian a carcajadas Ed y Al ya que los efectos de alcohol los influenciaron y terminaron borrachos._

_-Sabia que pasaria esto- dijo Winry con un aura negra detrás de ella *ella tuvo la razon*._

_-Oye winry…- dijo Alphonse abrazando a Winry- ni siquieras te has terminado ese vaso y es el primero que te dimos *señala el vaso por la mitad*._

_-Digamos que me controlo- dijo esta._

_-¡que aburrida eres!- dijo Alphonse riendose a carcajada lo cual la cayo como si una flecha la atravesara._

_-Demonios que malo son!-dijo esta en el piso con una aura negra._

_-Mira Edward,soy un gato – Grito Alphonse llamandola atención de su hermano el cual estaba tambaleandose y riendose sin parar- Miaaaauuuuuuuuuuu – maullaba Alphonse como gato mientras winry lo miraba con una cara de *WTF* ( Yani: XD)._

_- jajajajajaa *aplausos* eso es hermanitos te ves tan lindo de gatito que quisiera …quisiera…- Edward bajo la cabeza y un fondo negro se puso detrás de el lo que asusto un poco winry- quisiera * levanta la cabeza con una mirada macabra…violarte!_

_-Aaaaaaaaah- Grito Winry al oir lo que dijo Ed- Idiota no eso es incesto!- grito Winry com fuerza mientras protegia a Alphonse._

_-No te interpongas en nuestro amor winry!- grito Alphonse._

_- Aaaaah tu tambien Alphonse!- dijo esta desesperada._

_Winry: Nooooooo Ed no toques a Alphonse con un Demonio._

_Ed: dejame Winryyy… hermano!_

_Al: Estoy aquí!_

_Win: no te atrevas a acercarte a él!_

_Al: dejanos ya… Maldita bruja!_

_Win: ven aca ….Alphonse! * se convierte en el Demonio._

_Ed y Al: se nos aparecio el Demonio! *gritan asustados*_

_Una hora despues…..._

_- Por fin los tranquilizes – dijo Winry aliviada mientras la habitación era un desastre y hasta ella misma ya que tenia el cabello todo desalborotado y la ropa- pude tranquilizar a Alphonse….. * Le dio con su llave que lo durmió* y Edward esta mas o menos * le dio tambien con la llave y lo dejo en la terraza para que cogiera aire ya que era el que estabamas desalborotado*._

_Winry se dirigio a la terraza donde se encontraba Edward el cual estaba insconciente …digo dormido. Esta se sento al lado de él y comenzo a mirarlo fijamente y en su mente solo pensaba: "Como hare para recuperarte"._

_- Auuu!- dijo Ed despertando se poco a poco y quejandose del dolor._

_-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Winry ayudandole a sentarse bien._

_- Winry eres tu?-dijo Ed._

_-Ay no tadavia sigue borracho- penso winry- Si soy yo._

_-¿Dónde esta Al?- pregunto este mirando para todos lados._

_-Esta durmiendo no te preocupes- dijo Winry dandole una linda sonrisa a Ed._

_-ah…okey- dijo este mientras se tambaleaba hasta que cayo en el hombro de winry la cual se sonrojo algo- te he querido decir algo desde hace tiempo…_

_-¿Qué …m..e ..has.. que…..que..que…rido decir?- dijo esta nerviosa tartamudeando._

_-bueno lo que te tengo que decir es algo que no te he dicho nunca – dijo Ed mientras cerraba y abria los ojos cada 2 segundos- es que…. *se detiene*_

_- es que… ¿Qué?- dijo Winry impaciente._

_-Te Quiero Mucho Winry Rockbell- dijo Edward lo que causo que la chica se quedara sin habla y se pusiera peor que un tomate._

_-Eh… yo… tam..*interrumpe Ed*_

_-Es que eres mi mejor amiga winry… mi linda linda linda amiga amiga amiga amiga como no quererte amiga mia- decia Ed moviendose de un lado a otro mientras esbozaba una sonrisita lo que causo que a la chica se le atravesara una flecha cuando decia….- Amiga amiga amiga Te quiero amiga…seremos amigos por siempre …amiga amiga a…mi..ga- Ed cae rendido en los hombros de Winry la cual estaba en shock._

_- Amiga….- esas palabra sonaban en la mente de winry por unos segundos hasta que se recupero y con una mirada decisiva dijo: "No por mucho tiempo"_

_To be continued….._

_Hola a todos estoy de vuelta despues de una muy larga ausencia … aquí les tengo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado y todas sus inquietudes, opiniones, etc pueden dejarmelas en un comentario para ver en que estoy mal y en que debo mejorar ^^_

_Les quiero decir que creo que esta historia estara super interesante y que hasta pensando en lo que pasara me emociono :D! Actualizare pronto despues de que coordine que pasara en el otro capitulo (inner: no tiene ni idea de que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo asi que oremos por ella -.-) jejejeje! _

_Pues siiiiii… no se si fui muy cruel con lo de Edward y Winry pero….*no sabe que decir*….digamos que Edward …*sigue sin saber*…(inner: en lo que piensa ella en que decir yo despido por hoy y que creo que fue algo loco lo de que Edward quisiera hacerles cosita a Alphonse +.+… pero la suerte era que no estaba en su 5 sentidos asi que no importa….pero seria interesante que…) Yyyyyy hasta luego y Gracia por leer mi fic… Hasta luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdòn por la tardanza , es que la pereza es muy __poderosa (XD) y ya puede imaginarse…Ahora le dejo con la continuación del fic…._

_Sentimientos Corrompidos_

_Capitulo 2: Esperanza_

_Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Amestris que para algunos de sus habitantes era un dia lleno de paz y tranquilidad y para ot__ros era un dia agitado y sin fin. En una de las calles de esta ciudad una casa estaba siendo desocupada lentamente, ya que, los que residian ahí pronto se mudarìan._

_Dentro de la casa una chic__a de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes, cabello negro los cuales estaban amarrados en __una larga cola alta; estaba habia recibido una llamada__ telefonica que la dejo en un momento de pànico._

_-¿Quéeeeeeeeee?__~ grito desesperadamente~ no me puedes hacer esto Ana, eres una muy mala hermana- protestaba esta._

~ _Vamos no exageres Angela sabes que es una emergencia- le explicaba Ana a su hermana- Y yo se que podras encargarte de preparar todo para la mudanza~_

_-__¡ Yo sola es imposible, sabes que esta casa no esta chiquita despues de todo!~ gritaba Angela por el telefono~ debes regresar y ayudarme._

_~ Sabes que me encantarìa ir a ayudarte pero esto es importante y me encargue de recoger todas mi cosas , asi que solo te encargaias de algunas cosas de la casa~_

_- ¿algunas?~ dijo Angela viendo a su alrededor y notando como todo estaba pata para arriba~ Anabela ya no soy una niña ~dijo calmadamente~ asi que tus TRUCOS DE QUE "TODO ESTA BIEN" O "NO TE PREOCUPES" YA NO FUNCIONAN CONMIGO ~ Grito llena de furia._

_~An__gela no te preocupes todo estara bien asi que no te preocupes, volvere pronto o eso creo~_

_- ¿Cómo que eso "crees"?- preguntò esta confundida._

_~ Bueno hay una probabilidad de que vuelva ya cuando estemos en la otra casa pero no te preocupes me asegure de enviarte un personal para que te ayude y no estaras sola *rie* bueno me tengo ir cuidate mucho Angie…Angie… Angie…~_

_- no puedo creer esto~ dijo Angela tirada en el piso mientras una viento helado pasaba una y otra vez~ Si, esta bien onee-sama …gracias por abandonarme- dijo esta como si nada hubiera pasado._

_~jajaja lo siento pero esto es importante espero que entiendas asi que, cuidate mucho Bye~_

_-Bye, gracia por abandonarme~ repitió Angela e inmediatamente colgando el telefono~__… ahora que voy a hacer~se preguntaba Angela mirando a su alrededor y viendo todo lo que debia empacar~ ¡Ya se! Es hora de llamar refuerzos~ dijo esta sabiendo que esta era su unica esperanza._

_*sonido del timbre*_

_Angela al oir el timbre se dirigiò rapidamente a la puerta, ya que su salvacion habia llegado. Al abrir la puerta comenzò a explicarle la situación rapidamente ( y cuando digo rapidamente es rapidamente u.u):_

_- Winry que bueno que has llegado, estoy en un momentoode vida o muerta; Anabela me ha dejado cuando aun estabamos empezando a recoger todo para la mudanza__ *habla rapidamente*__ puedes creer la hermana que tengo y lo peor de todo es que no me dijo para donde iba. __*camina de un lado a otro; recoge un montòn de cosas se la lleva para otro lado (nota: cuando digo un "montòn es en serio)*__ por eso necesito que me ayudes ¡por favor! __*llora* *llora*__ eres mi unica esperan….wow ¿Qué te paso?- dijo angela notando las enormes ojeras que tenìa._

_- __Te explicare mientras te ayudo a empacar~dijo Winry con un tono apagado mientras se llevaba a Angela._

_En ese mismo instante en un restaurante de Central, dos jóvenes (uno rubio con ojos color ambarinos y uno con cabello castaño rubio y ojos color caf__é) conversaban mientras tomaban una taza de café bien fuerte para quitarse un poco el dolor de cabeza que tenian por algo sucedido la noche anterior._

_-¡ay, mi cabeza!~ se quejaba Al- siento que va a explotar en cualquier momento._

_-deja de quejarte tanto Alphonse- gritò Ed a su hermano- ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?_

_-Que me quites el dolor de cabeza~respondiò Al recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Ed~ jejejeje…tu..fuiste el que preguntaste- decia nervioso Al._

_- Y no recuerdo nada de lo que hicimos anoche y siento que es mejor que ni lo recuerde- decìa Ed tomando un poco de café._

_- Si, debimos hacerle caso a Winry cuando nos dijo que no tomaramos- asintió Alphonse._

_- Si creo que debimos de escu *estornuda*_

_-¿estas bien hermano?- preguntò Al un poco preocupado._

_-Si, siento que alguien esta hablando de mi- respondiò Ed mientras Alphonse le sonreia._

_Winry y Angela estaban empacando todo lo que veian a su alrededor, pero para matar el tiempo comenzaron una interesante conversación._

_- Asi que de verdad hicieron eso- reia Angela sin parar._

_- Si y cuando logre tranquilizarlos y que se durmieran, Alphonse se levanto como en eso de las 4:00 de la madrugada y empezó a actuar como en una especia de Super heroé__._

_- no puedo creer la mala noche que pasaste jajaja._

_- Seee y espero que nunca se vuelva a repetir~dijo Winry~ asi que Anabela te abandonò._

_- Si según ella era un asunto importante….ahora falta que llegue casada jajaja._

_Un silencio se apodero de la habitación por unos segundos y las dos chicas se miraron la cara como si pasaran lo mismo._

_-Tu estas pensando lo m__ismo que yo~dijo Angela con una reacciòn inexplicable._

_-Si es lo mismo que estoy pensando … creo que si~dijo con la misma reaccion que tenìa Angela._

_Después de unos minutos mirandose una a la otra se echaron a reir sin parar._

_-Creo que tanto empacar no hizò daño jajajajajaja- reia Winry sin parar._

_-Concuerdo contigo mi hermana no escaparìa del pais para casarse con alguien jajaja… mi hermana no es de ese tipo…aunque las apariencias pueden engañar~ esta se quedo pensativa por un rato._

_- Anabela no es de ese tipo, hay una posibilidad del 97% de que se case de blanco~dijo Winry defendiendo a Anabela por asi decirlo._

_-Eso espero~ Angie miro con una mirada siniestra a Winry y esta dandose se cuenta de la que miraba levanto la cabeza y se quedo pasmada._

_-¿Por qué demonios me ves asi?~dijo Winry asustada._

_-Winry….~dijo Angela acercandose a la rubia la cual se alejaba poco a poco~ Aquí entre nosotras tu…_

_Por la mente de winry paso lo que Angela le iba a preguntar y esta se puso mas roja que un tomate y dijo:_

_-No, nunca …yo no- decia Winry sonrojada y algo nerviosa._

_- Vamos Winry…De verdad?- preguntò Angela._

_-Claro que no …..y no me digas que tu…- dijo Winry impactada mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que nunca antes habia pensado._

_- Eh…yo… ¿Qué?_

_-no me digas que tu hiciste lo que creo que hiciste- dijo la rubia un poco desconcertada._

_-Eh…no te entiendo Winry- dijo Angela un poco confundida._

_Después de unos segundos de darle vuelta al asunto, Angela se dio cuenta de lo que Winry le estaba preguntando._

_-Ah…eso …bueno…- tartamudeaba esta._

_- ¡Oh Dios! –exclamò la rubia- no me digas que hiciste lo que creo que hiciste- dijo con un desdén en su voz._

_-No hize…._

_-¿has dormido con alguien?- preguntò Winry un poco frustrada._

_-¿Qué?...bueno define "dormir"- dijo Angie._

_Winry estaba pasando por un momento en el cual no sabìa ni que pensar, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que no la dejaban pensar con exactitud._

_-No puedo creer…esto…Ed…Angela- susurraba esta con una gran dolor en su corazón._

_-Winry…winry…me estas escuchando- dijo Angela trato de llamar su atención._

_-Ah…si- dijo winry volviendo en si- lo que me quieres decir… es que Tù y…._

_-¡ay! Claro que no – dijo Angela exaltandp un poco la voz- mira te explico , si iba a suceder lo que estas pensando [__referencia al capitulo 9 de luchas de emociones__] pero no pasò._

_-¿Qué?- dijo atònita winry._

_-No, no pasò nada- repitió esta- Hay una etapa donde hacemos cosas sin pensar y no llaman inmaduros pero a veces podemos tener la suficiente madurez para darnos cuenta de que lo que hacemos no esta bien y eso fue lo que pasò esa noche- finalizò esta con una sonrisa que le dio un poco de alivio a Winry._

_- Ok – dijo Winry con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Ahora si no confias en mi….._

_-Claro que confiò en ti – intervino Winry – ahora que tal si preparo algo de comer ya que hemos trabajado tanto._

_- Genial! en lo que hace eso iré a buscar unas cuantas cajas._

_Winry saliò de la habitación en la cual estaba y en menos de 5 segundos regresò de nuevo._

_- En el __àtico hay muchas cajas espero que no te de miedo subir – dijo Angela antes de que Winry preguntara – no se te olvide traer algo de cita pegante la necesitaremos, està en una caja grande arriba de una repisa._

_-Gracias y si puedo con eso…deberias ir al mio – sugirió Winry._

_-¡no gracias!- exclamò Angela dirigiendose a la cocina._

_Winry subiò sin pensarlo al àtico y empezó a buscar unas cuantas cajas. En una repisa que habìa en ese lugar; winry trataba de alcanzar la caja en donde se encontraba la cita pegante._

_-Casi llegò – decìa Winry esforzandose en alcanzar la caja._

_Cuando por fin pudo agarrar la caja muchas cosas comenzaron a caer arriba de winry._

_-¡Ah!- dijo Winry levantandose del piso, cuando cayò otra caja mas - ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntò la rubia viendo un libro que se habìa caido de una de las cajas._

_Esta lo cogiò del suelo y en el momento en que iba a abrirlo apareciò Angela._

_- estas bien…llegue a escuchar los gritos – dijo Angela._

_-si estoy bien – dijo Winry parándose del piso – solo me cayeron este montón de cajas , que bueno que ese libro no me cayo encima – dijo esta señalando el libro que tenìa en las manos el cual Angela se lo quito rapidamente._

_- dejemos eso asi pronto vendrà a recoger este desastre – dijo Angela- vámonos._

_- ese libro ¿de que es?- pregunto Winry._

_- nada importante – contesto Angela._

_Ya se hizo de noche y Winry despues de pasar la mañana entera ayudando a Angela se dirigia a casa. En el camino se preguntaba muchas cosas y aun sentìa curiosidad del contenido del libro pero una voz interrumpiò sus pensamientos._

_-¡Winry!- dijo un joven de cabellera negra y unos hermosos ojos azules- ¿Qué bueno verte?_

_-Hola Leo – dijo la rubia parandose a conversar con el chico._

_- estabas desaparecida ,no te habia visto en el dia entero – dijo este._

_-estaba ayudando a Angie con eso de la mudanza – dijo Winry ._

_-Ah! Cierto se mudara…te acompaño a casa?- pregunto el chico._

_-Claro – respondio la rubia caminando junto a el chico._

_-¿Cómo va eso?- pregunto Leo iniciando una conversación._

_-nada bien es muy difícil- contesto winry desanimada._

_- parece ser que no te estas esforzando mucho – dijo leo._

_-Claro que si pero creo que no hay esperanza- dijo desanimada winry._

_- Nunca podras lograr lo que quieres si dices que no hay esperanza…creo que eso es lo que debes tener en momentos como este – dijo Leo mirandola fijamente y dandole una sonrisa._

_-Si creo que tienes razòn – dijo Winry un poco animada luego de lo que le dijo Leo – debo tener siempre esperanza._

_-Esa es la winry que conozco – dijo leo lo cual hizo salir una sonrisa de la rubia._

_En casa de Angela esta sentada al lado de la ventana de su habitación miraba el libro que Winry habia encontrado. Al mirar cada pàgina se veia en sus ojos: nostalgìa , odio, sufrimiento, etc. Después de verlo por un rato lo dejo tirado en un rincòn y empezó a contemplar la luna._

_*sonido del telefono*_

_- Señorita Angela – dijo una señora al parecer una de servicio – La llaman– dijo esta educadamente pasandole el telefono._

_-__Gracias – dijo Angela dirigiendose a coger el telefono. Esta al oir la voz de la persona al otro lado del telefono , sonrio y dejo salir una lagrima de su ojos – Hola Padre….._

_To be continued_

_Ah que bueno es haber terminado de escribir este capitulo *alivio* lo siento por la tardanza pero de ahora en adelante no tardare tanto en subir los capitulos. Quiero resaltar que lo dijo Angela es verdad entre Edward y ella no paso nada , yo las engañe XD _

_Doshi-san: si puedo tener esa edad pero mi mente no estan inocente y dejame decirte que después de un fic que lei esta semana solo tengo que decir: " la curiosidad mato mi inocencia". Gracia por tu comentario me esforze un poco mas en arreglar lo de la ortografìa y hasta tuve que recurrir al diccionario XD._

_Bueno no se hable mas las dejo y muy pronto subire el capitulo 3….Gracias a todas …Sayo ^^_


End file.
